A driver may wish to be provided traffic information in order to reduce the driver's travel time by avoiding traffic and other conditions on roads that the user may travel. Oftentimes, a driver may frequently travel near particular locations of interest or along particular routes (e.g., the driver may frequently commute from the driver's home to the driver's work, and vice versa). In such an example, the driver may wish to be provided traffic information pertaining to the driver's home, the driver's work, the commuting route between the driver's home and the driver's work and/or other pre-defined locations of interest so that the driver may navigate in a manner that reduces travel time.
Accordingly, a need exists for navigation systems and vehicles for providing traffic information pertaining to pre-defined locations of interest.